An axle housing assembly in the related art generally includes a first axle housing and a second axle housing, and the first axle housing is directly connected to the second axle housing via a first flange of the first axle housing, a second flange of the second axle housing and a bolt. The cavity defined by the first axle housing and the second axle housing has a relative small volume and a receiving space, and therefore it is not convenient for mounting other parts in the cavity. Meanwhile, in order to enlarge the volume of the cavity, the sizes of the first axle housing and the second axle housing may be increased accordingly, which causes inconveniences for manufacturing moulds of the axle housings and transferring the axle housing assembly. Thus, the cost for the maintenance and the manufacturing of the axle housing assembly may be increased.